


The Cursed Lovers

by ShanaNomiya



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), F/M, Hanyou InuYasha (InuYasha), Inu Youkai (InuYasha), Past Rape/Non-con, Post-InuYasha, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha) - Freeform, Youkai InuYasha (InuYasha), abused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaNomiya/pseuds/ShanaNomiya
Summary: Several years after the defeat of Naraku, Rin stayed in the village where Inuyasha and the others lived. Sesshomaru and Rin have gotten closer, but new enemies are on the move.Rin is originally a 500-year old hanyou and the lord of Southern land's daughter. She is cursed to take the form of a human who forgot everything from her past, and when the new enemies attacked Kaede's Village, the curse placed on Rin is now broken much, to the shock of Sesshomaru and the others. But there is still another curse on Rin, a curse similar to Sesshomaru. A curse that was placed on both of them a few centuries ago, and it changed their lives forever.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Inu no Taishou/Sesshoumaru's Mother, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Jaken & Rin (InuYasha), Jaken & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Jaken/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru's Mother (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

**_ Prologue _ **

** Rin's POV **

_ "Rin, remember your promise to me." The silver-haired man said as I lay on the ground, unmoving due to my deep injuries with my broken sword right beside me. _

_ "Hai, Toga-sama." I closed my eyes, knowing that there is nothing I can do to stop him from saving his wife and unborn child. _

_ "But... if you do this you will die." The battle against Ryukotsusei was fierce and deadly, and I severely injured one of my flaming wings during the fight to protect Toga-sama. _

_ "I have already accepted my fate, there is no greater honor than to die for the sake of my family." I opened my eyes at his words, looking at the lunar eclipse. _

_ "Family, huh? Then what about Sesshomaru-sama?"  _

_ Sesshomaru-sama is the son of Inu no Taisho. I have known Inu no Taisho since I was a child, but I have never met his son.  _

_ "What of Sesshomaru?" From his laying position, he began to sit up, groaning at the pain of his injury. _

_ "If you lose your life saving your family, he will hate you and your child," I said even though I never met him, I heard rumors about him wanting to surpass his father. _

_ "Sesshomaru may hate my child, but I am sure that he will learn to care for his brother in his own way." He began to stand, it seems that he has gathered enough strength.  _

_ "Thank you, Toga-sama for everything you have done for me." He knelt on the ground and caressed my head.  _ **_ I smiled  _ ** _ at his action. _

_ "You have been a father to me, more than my own. You treated me like your child, and I'm so grateful for saving me  _ **_ that night _ ** _." _

_ "I am much more grateful for what you have done for me and Inukimi. But now I apologize for burdening you to protect Inuyasha."  _

_ "Inuyasha?" Is that his child's name? _

_ "That will be his name, Inuyasha." He straightened his knees and began to walk away. I turned my head toward him, watching him leave. Tears running down my cheeks. _

_ "The child isn't born yet so don't be so sure, it's a boy," I chuckled and he smirked. _

_ He is moving further away from me. _

_ "Goodbye, father." Father was what I used to call him when I was still in his care as a child before I was recognized as the daughter of the lord of the Southern lands. _

_ "Be happy and live a long, long life Rin." I closed my eyes as I sensed him flew. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in the story of Inuyasha are not mine.
> 
> I will be posting this story every Saturday!
> 
> I hope you guys would enjoy this! And also Kikyo, Inuyasha, Inu no Taisho, as well as Sesshomaru's mother will have a large role in the story because of Rin's past!
> 
> Published:1/13/21


	2. The Cursed Woman

**Rin's POV**

I woke up sweating from a nightmare. Waking up because of a nightmare used to be a routine for me, when I witnessed the brutal murder of my family. But ever since I met Sesshomaru-sama, my nightmares no longer haunts me until a few months ago, I started dreaming of some humans and demons alike whom I never met in my life.

I don't feel like getting up from my futon, as I still feel tired. But I can't laze around and be a burden, I stretched myself on the bed and got up to fix my futon and wore one of the kimonos that Sesshomaru-sama gave to me as a gift.

It's been several years since I have been living in Kaede-sama's village, and I have adapted well to live with humans, and I have made many friends here, Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-san, Sango-san, and her twin daughters Kin'nu and Gyokuto. Sesshomaru-sama also visits me often and brings me gifts with Jaken-sama.

I went out of my hut, and I began to walk in the direction of the Kaede's hut because I usually eat breakfast with her along with Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Rin-chan, " The one who called me is Hiro, a villager who is the same age as me, and a man who is quite persistent with making his feelings for me known.

"Hiro, I did not realize that you are here," I said in a nervous tone.

"Rin-chan, I was wondering if you would like to take a stroll with me in the forest right now." He said while blushing.

"I'm sorry, but I believe it is inappropriate for us to take a stroll in the woods alone, and besides I believe that I told you not to call me Rin-chan." I took a step back when he's face darkened a bit. 

"Ah yes, of course, I apologize Rin-san." He scratched the back of his head while giving an awkward laugh.

Hiro is someone who is around my age, he has dark brown hair and brown eyes like mine, and he is around 5'8ft tall, I have known him for almost 2-years, and he has been courting me for quite a long time now, despite my constant rejection for his feelings. 

"I shall be going now Hiro," I bowed slightly as a form of respect before I could start walking, he grabbed my right arm rather tightly and I wince in pain.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" I raised my voice at him.

I tried to pull my arm away from him but he kept his grip firm.

"But Rin-san, you never give me a time in your day so please spend some time with me." The look on his eyes frightened me as I stared at him. It was an obsession that I can see.

"Hiro have you forgotten that I told you to stay away from me? So leave now, before I call Sesshomaru-sama." His eyes darkened at the mention of Sesshomaru-sama.

It was no secret that I recently became his lover a month ago, but even if we are together now, Hiro continued to courting me much to the annoyance of both me and Sesshomaru-sama's.

"Oi Hiro! What are you doing to Rin?!" Inuyasha appeared standing beside the tree that is nearby.

"Inuyasha-sama!" I smiled at the sight of him.

"We were just talking Inuyasha." Hiro immediately let go of my arm and stepped away from me.

"If you two were just talking then, why can I smell the fear on her?" Inuyasha-sama walks to my side.

"She was just telling me that she had a nightmare and how it terrified her, isn't that right Rin-san?" It's funny to think that he has the audacity to lie. Did he really think someone would believe him, especially after what happened in the past?

"He's lying and that's not what happened."

"Tsk, leave now Hiro if I ever find out that you are bothering Rin again, I'll beat you up, and next time no one is going to stop me." Hiro showed a hint of fear then left in a hurry. 

Coward.

"Are you on your way to Kaede?" Inuyasha asked and after I said yes we began walking accompanying me.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Kagome said that you were taking too long, and then I suddenly smelled that bastard with you so I came here." He explained.

Hiro and Inuyasha once had a fistfight, when I came back crying and scared from the river because I was bathing and then I realized that someone had been watching me from the trees, I was terrified so I went back to my hut in a hurry, Inuyasha and Kagome came to me after Inuyasha smelled a spike of fear in me then after I explained to them what happened, Inuyasha realized that it was Hiro through his scent then later on Inuyasha beat him up until Kagome stopped him when he was close to death. Afterward, I asked Inuyasha and Kagome to not mention the incident to Sesshomaru-sama as I fear for Hiro's life which they agreed on.

"Thank you for saving me, Inuyasha-sama. But can you keep this a secret from everyone?" I smiled at him and then he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What's the matter?" I asked, then he stared intently at my face. 

"You, you look exactly like someone I remember." His voice voice was soft, as if he was longing for that person.

"Really? Who is she?" I asked cheerfully.

"It doesn't matter, she died 16-years ago." 

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss, but may I ask how did she die?" I asked with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"I don't know, I was sealed in the tree when it happened and the next thing I knew, I heard she died." And that ended our conversation then we continued to walk in silence until we reached our destination.


	3. Fate

**Rin's POV**

It was nighttime when I returned to my hut, I spent the day helping Kaede on errands and spent some quality time with Sango's twins.

I sat on the floor and reading a book about herbs and medicines that Kagome got for me. I learned how to write and read from Sango while she was pregnant with the twins, and then, later on, I taught Kin'nu and Gyokuto when they were old enough to hold a pen.

I heard a _thud_ on my roof, I smiled already knowing who is in my house I placed my book beside me and went outside shortly.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" I beamed at the sight of him standing right outside my door.

"Rin, have you been well?" He asked.

"Yes, how about you? Sesshomaru-sama?" He didn't answer but instead, he asked me if I would like to walk with him in the forest, which I quickly agreed on.

On our walk in the forest, I always hummed a song for him until we reach our destination. It was a field of white flowers, this is the place where we would spend our time, away from everyone. It was just us.

We both sat in the field with Sesshomaru-sama's back on the boulder.

"Did you know, Sesshomaru-sama? That I-" I told him that I babysit the twins, how fun it was to spend some time with them, and that I cooked their dinner and told him the rest of my day, but I left the part about Hiro, while I enjoyed myself on his mokomoko-sama.

"How about you, Sesshomaru-sama? How was your day?"

"It was... the usual." That was his only answer and by the usual he meant, walking around in the forest, and hunting demons.

"Sing a song for me." He whispered, and I giggled at him.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." And I sang a love song for him, as the wind passed gently over us, with the crescent moon watching over us.

Tonight is another beautiful night, and tomorrow is hopefully another beautiful day.

* * *

**200 years ago...**

_This is my first time meeting the 2nd born son of Toga-sama._

_"Inuyasha, this is Rin and Rin, this is Inuyasha._ **_Our son_ ** _." The baby was crying in the arms of his mother._

_"It is nice to meet you Inuyasha... you have a very wonderful name," I said as Izayoi handed to me the baby tears slowly fell out of my eyes as I held him for the first time._

_Inuyasha, the son of my master, the man whom I treat as my father. I promise you this Inuyasha, I shall be your friend as well as your protector. I will protect you to the best of my abilities._

_I cradled Inuyasha into my arms, gently singing him a lullaby to make him fall asleep._

_"Rin-san, may I ask what has happened to the Western territory?" She asked with concern in her voice._

_She must have heard the rumors that the Western land is unstable, because of the sudden death of its great ruler._

_"The land is in chaos as it is only been 3 weeks since the death of your husband, and there have been riots against Inukimi they want to overthrow her on the throne, believing that she is not strong enough to rule." I said as I placed Inuyasha on the crib letting him sleep, I signaled Izayoi to come with me outside the room._

_As we walked the road towards the garden, we continued our conversation,_

_"Is Inukimi strong enough to rule alone?" She asked._

_"Yes, she is," I answered with honesty. "Inukimi is born from a high rank noble among the Western lands and she is an inu daiyoukai a rare species among the demon world."_

_"Then why is she being questioned for ruling on the throne?"_

_"That's just how it is, the inu daiyoukai has always been the rulers among the west and this is the first time that a ruler died when its heir is not yet fit to be in the throne."_

_"But isn't Sesshomaru-sama old enough to rule?" She asked._

_"His age is still just 700 and in human age, he is like 15 or 16, which is why he is still considered as young and besides Inukimi is alive and well which is why there is no need for Sesshomaru-sama to take the throne right away."_

_"Have you ever met Sesshomaru-sama?" She smiled as she asked._

_"No, I haven't actually," I answered her with a big smile on my face._

_"Really? I thought you two would have met each other. After all, you did_ **_live_ ** _in the same house as him when you were a child." I stopped in my tracks after she said this._

_"Maybe I met him when I was young, but then again maybe not because if I had I surely would remember him."_

_But it is weird, I have been close with the dog demons and yet I_ **_never_ ** _met Sesshomaru-sama._

* * *

_"Do you believe in fate, Sesshomaru-sama?"_


	4. Kiss Under The Moonlight

**Rin's POV**

It's been 2 days since my encounter with Hiro, and at every end of the week I would usually go with Sango, and Kagome to do our laundry down the river. But Sango is not here right now because she accompanied Kohaku to slay a powerful demon.

"Inuyasha has been ignoring me for the past couple of days, what a jerk." Kagome has been expressing her anger towards Inuyasha for a little while now.

"Maybe you said something that hurt his feelings?" I said as I keep scrubbing my kimono with soap.

"That would be absurd, I never said anything that would make him sad, or angry." She scrubbed her clothes harder with each word.

"Or maybe he's planning to surprise you?" I quickly said while I grinned at her.

"Surprise? But why? It's not like it's my birthday or anything." She asked with curiosity.

"Sesshomaru-sama and I would usually surprise each other, even with little things. But isn't that normal?" I placed my finger on my chin as if I was wondering.

"Eh, onii-san!? Can you tell me at least one of his surprise to you?" Kagome's eyes were sparkling this time. 

"I'll tell you once we finish washing our clothes, otherwise they would not dry." Kagome sighed in disappointment.

"Ok, then let's hurry and I'm not letting you leave me until you tell me something about you and onii-san."

"Hai, hai I promise." 

Later on, we both sat under the shade of a tree while waiting for our clothes to dry.

"Eh?! I never expected Sesshomaru to be so romantic!" She hysterically screamed.

I told her about Sesshomaru bringing me to a mountain field of flowers, which is quite far away from the village, it took us 2 days before we reached the place. Jaken-sama was left with A-un in the village because Sesshomaru wanted us to be alone at the time. Then we watched the sunset together meanwhile silently enjoying each other's company.

"Don't tell anyone about this, Kagome-sama after all Sesshomaru-sama is a man of honor." I suddenly regretted telling her about it, but Kagome is probably my closest friend, and she has always been supportive of me and Sesshomaru-sama.

"Okay! This will be our little secret!" She said with enthusiasm.

* * *

When I returned to my hut, it was almost sundown and I usually skip dinner because I feel lonely eating alone, and it reminds me of my dead family. In the village, I am the only orphan here, Kagome and Inuyasha would often invite me to eat with them, but it feels like I'm just going to intrude, which is why I would always decline. Besides during breakfast, I would dine with them along with Kaede in her hut. 

I sometimes feel like I'm out of place in this village, I consider this place as my home but... my real home is with Sesshomaru-sama because with him, A-un, and Jaken-sama it always feels like I belong with them, and that is why when Sesshomaru-sama finally asks me to travel with him, I would say yes in a heartbeat. 

There is no greater joy for me than to be with someone you love.

I began setting up my futon, intending to retire early for the day.When I laid down, I began reminiscing the day when Sesshomaru took me to the flower field.

_"This place is so beautiful, Sesshomaru-sama!" I said while admiring various flowers in the clearings. If we both wait for an hour or two here, the sun will begin to set and I bet it will be beautiful._

_"I'm glad you like it, Rin." I smiled at Sesshomaru-sama and laid down on the field, gesturing him to lay down beside me._

_"Don't you want to lay down with me?" I asked._

_"No thanks." I pout at his words. It is obvious that he refused because of his pride but mostly because he is shy._

_"It's not like anyone is here, so you do not have to worry about someone walking in on us, Sesshomaru-sama." I immediately regretted my words, it sounded so wrong._

_He smirked in response, and his lips are now pointing upwards, wait is h-he smiling?_

_He laid down beside me as he draped his mokomoko-sama around me. I blushed at his actions._

_"E-eh Sesshomaru-sama, what are you doing?" I asked as I buried my face on the fur hiding my red face from his view._

_"I thought you would be comfortable if you have my mokomoko around you." He said._

_"Thank you, it feels so soft while wrapped around me hehe."_

_For an hour we talked about random things, I mostly did the talking of course while he just listens to me. But Sesshomaru-sama does tell me things about himself like during his childhood._

_"When I was young, I used to play some ball games during my spare time, then I would train my swordsmanship with my father, and afterwards I would study academics under my mother's supervision." He said._

_"So was it fun?" I asked because if you think about it, it was stressful living like that._

_He didn't answer my question, maybe it was not pleasant._

_"The sun is about to set." He said._

_We both sat up to watch the sunset, and once the moon rises I began speaking._

_"Sesshomaru-sama, thank you for bringing me here today and making me happy." I began to lean closer to him then I placed my hand on the back of his head, he froze under my touch._

_" I love you Sesshomaru-sama." I kissed him under the moonlight._

_We may be lovers for a little while now, but this is our first kiss._

_I pulled away from him, letting my hand fall back into my side._

_Our eyes locked together._

_Brown to amber._

_I smiled when he pulled me closer to him as he claimed my lips, then he gently laid me on the ground from our sitting position._

_Our tounges fought for dominance as we bathe under the light of the moon until something embarrassing happened._

_My stomach growled. Then my face became red as a tomato._

_"Sesshomaru-sama," I placed my right hand on his chest pushing him away gently, while I brought my left hand to my lips. I feel so embarrassed right now._

_I was avoiding his eyes, but when we made eye contact, he looked amused as he smirked at me._

_"I thought I told you if you were hungry, you must fend for yourself." He took both of my hands in his right hand as placed them above my head, with his left arm supporting his weight._

_"Hmm. Your right, and luckily I already found something to feed on," I smirked at him._

_"I never thought that you are quite a seductress, Rin." Then he claimed my lips once more._

_"I adore you, Rin." He whispered in my ear._

_"Adore?" I giggled at him, who knew that the great dog demon would use such words._

_He growls at me, as he lightly bit my neck._

_"If you want me to say "I love you" all you have to do is ask me, Rin." Our eyes locked together for a few moments._

_"Do you love me, Sesshomaru-sama?" I whispered, I already knew the answer to my question, but I feared that his answer would be "no" because he may be just infatuated with me._

_"Yes, I do." I smiled at him._

_"Our hearts are tied together," I repeated his words to me a few years ago, that's right with the power of trust there is nothing to fear, I felt silly for fearing that he may not love me, but now I'm sure of it and I would never doubt him again._


	5. Calm Before the Storm

** Rin's POV **

"Y-you're pregnant?" I was surprised by the sudden announcement of Kagome.

"Yes, I'm going to be a mom!" She placed her hand on her stomach, smiling proudly.

"This is great news Kagome-sama! I'm so happy for you and Inuyasha-sama!" I hugged her then pulled away shortly when I realized something.

"What is it, Rin-chan?" 

"The other day when you said Inuyasha-sama has been ignoring you, could it be because he knows that you are pregnant?" I asked, then she laughed awkwardly as she scratched her cheek.

"Yes, he knew for a few weeks now, and when I found out about it thought that Inuyasha didn't want to have a child yet, but it turns out he was worried about my reaction." She gently gazed down on her stomach.

"A baby, huh?" I whispered to myself.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, what can you say about Inuyasha-sama's and Kagome-sama's baby?" I regretted the words that left my mouth the moment I realized what I'd just asked.

_ 'You idiot I should not have asked him that, considering Sesshomaru-sama hates humans and hanyous alike. But I'm an exception of course, hehe.'  _ I thought to myself.

"I do not care about that half-breed's life." He answered.

I pouted at his words, I expect nothing less from him after all.

"Do you still hate half-demons, Sesshomaru-sama?" He stopped in his tracks and silence followed.

"Why do you ask such a question, Rin?" He met my eyes and I flinched when I saw how serious he looks, he was not angry but there's something different with him right now.

"I was just curious that's all." I carefully said.

"Rin, you can tell me anything if there is something that is bothering you."

"There's nothing wrong, Sesshomaru-sama I simply am curious that is all."

"You are thinking of what I would do if you are to bear my children, aren't you? And that is why you are asking about my prejudice against half-demons?" 

I remained quiet for a few moments, thinking if I should say my feelings about the matter of having children with him one day. Half-demon children.

"Yes, I am after all we are going to wed in a month, and for now I am fine if I would not have a child of my own because I already have you, but when I saw Kagome-sama being happy and about to have a family of her own, I just couldn't get the idea out of my head." With each word I spoke I was carefully analyzing his face, his eyes softened after implying I want a child with him.

"My hate against hanyous rooted when my father sacrificed himself for Inuyasha and his mother named Izayoi. I will say this once and I want you to listen carefully, I no longer loathe Inuyasha and his mother because I now understand my father's decision to save them and I do not hate the idea of having half-demon children with you, Rin." 

Tears started to form in my eyes, and I hugged him as I began to cry. His body froze when I touched him, I guess he's not used to being hugged like this.

"Why are you crying?" He asked and he began stroking my hair.

"I'm just happy that you don't hate that we are going to be parents one day, Sesshomaru-sama." He smirked and leaned toward my ear.

"I never despised the idea of you carrying my children, Rin." I blushed and giggled.

After I calmed down, we began to continue randomly strolling in the forest, and then since there is still an hour before the sun sets, I asked Sesshomaru-sama if I could spend the remaining time with Jaken-sama and A-un. He agreed of course. 

When Sesshomaru-sama and I would go to our dates in the forest, Jaken-sama and Ah-Un would sometimes be in the forest but they are usually staying in the village under Sesshomaru-sama's instructions, and from what I know Inuyasha would usually bully Jaken-sama with the twins. 

Sesshomaru-sama led me to Jaken-sama and Ah-Un's location and it seems that they are in the woods near the village.

"Why do Sesshomaru-sama and Rin always leave me alone? At least back in the day, Rin would be always with me, I miss the good old days." I heard him muttering and sigh in disappointment while he cooks his food. It seems that this will be their dinner.

"Jaken-sama, Ah-Un I miss you both so much!" I hugged Jaken-sama tightly after I sneaked behind him.

"Rin! We just saw each other earlier today and I almost had a heart attack, you impertinent girl!" I let him go and he began nagging at me, for surprising him.

"Hehe, gomen Jaken-sama."

"Sesshomaru-sama, you're also back!" His eyes sparkled when he saw my lover enter the scene behind me, and he ignored him as usual. I joined Jaken-sama in eating, and Sesshomaru-sama does not eat human food so he sat against a tree just right beside me.

"I'm so happy that the four of us are all together again!" Jaken-sama claimed, and I agreed with him.

"When can I travel with you, Sesshomaru-sama?" 

"After we wed you can decide for yourself when you want to leave the village." He closed his eyes when he answered.

"Really? Sesshomaru-sama! Then I'm so excited." 

To my surprise, Jaken-sama suddenly burst into tears.

"What's wrong, Jaken-sama?" I asked

"I can't believe you have grown into a fine lady and now you are going to get married, Rin." He continues to cry.

"Hey, there's still a month before I get married, and besides there's no need to cry Jaken-sama, it's not like I would leave you and Ah-Un. After all, we are going to be together forever too."

"Cry-crying I'm not crying you, idiot!" He denied as he wipes his tears with the sleeves of his kimono.

Ah-Un lowered himself to me as if he's inviting me to pet him, and so I did.

When the sun began to set, I was planning on asking them if it would be okay for me to spend the night with them, but something changed with Sesshomaru-sama's mood, his eyes darkened.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked, Jaken-sama seems curious as well but Ah-Un seemed to know what is going on because his expressions are the same as his master.

"Rin stay here with Ah-Un and Jaken until I return." He instructed me then he began to stand.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"What is going on? Milord?" Jaken-sama asked.

"This scent leads to the village. The scent of a demon named Reiji." He began to fly in the night sky heading to the village where I reside.

* * *

**_ 210 years ago _ **

_ I began to regain consciousness after hearing whispers and footsteps approaching me, my arms chained above my head as my feet are barely touching the ground, and thankfully my back can lean on the wall though it is severely injured because one of the demons that attacked me slashed me. _

_ I began thinking about how did I end up in this state. While I was resting, demons who can manipulate water attacked me. Usually, I wouldn't be defeated so easily but I was already weak at the time due to my previous fight with another demon. _

_ "It seems that you are awake, princess." He said. _

_ "What a coward," I whispered. judging from his appearance he must be an ordinary soldier from the Northern lands.  _

_ "Coward?" He asked. _

_ "Ambushing me while I was resting due to my injuries is an act of cowardice, isn't it pathetic?" I moaned in pain when the guard slapped me hard on my face and then he grasped my chin tightly with his hand. _

_ "Apologies, princess, it seems that you do not understand your situation right now if you don't wish to be hurt even further then I suggest you refrain from talking." He let go of me as a man came into view. _

_ "I thought, I told you not to harm her even further," I smirked when I realized who the man was. _

_ "It's been a while hasn't it, Reiji?" A smile formed on my lips with my head raised high with pride.  _

_ "Greetings to the princess of the Southern lands, Rin-sama." _


	6. The Eve of the Storm

** Rin's POV **

"If there is a demon in the village, then is it being attacked?" 

"How could I know? Sesshomaru-sama didn't really say much," Jaken-sama answered.

In a blink of an eye, something dark engulfed my body, and pain coursed through my body.

"Rin!" I heard Jaken-sama shout my name. As I feel my knees getting weaker and wobbly.

"Jaken-sama," I muttered as everything around me went black.

* * *

** Third Person's POV **

The imp demon panicked when he saw Rin lying on the ground as there is darkness hovering all over her body, he rushed to her side afraid of touching her.

"What is going on? What is that dark shadow wrapped around her body? Rin, wake up!" Jaken continued to try to wake Rin but in vain. 

Both demons are worried for their companions, and thousands of scenarios are going inside Jaken's brain, both of his death at the hands of Sesshomaru, Rin being in danger because of an unknown enemy, and him running away for his life. Nevertheless, he would never abandon Rin.

Rin opened her eyes much to their delight, but it looked lifeless as she began to stand up, the two demons took a step back in fear because that is not the Rin they knew, her scent began to change, something equivalent to half-demon. The dark aura surrounding her a moment ago turned into silver chains that began appearing on her body as if it was a seal.

"Begone." She said as a shock wave exploded from her, and Jaken and A-Un screamed in pain rendering them unconscious.

The chains tighten themselves on her body, and she began to fly towards the village, her eyes still dull from being controlled by a sinister being.

* * *

Sesshomaru landed on the outskirts of the village, where a man stands observing the village of Kaede.

"Sesshomaru-sama the prince of Western Lands, I was half expecting to see you here." A man with dark blue shoulder-length hair and with a lighter shade of cerulean eyes said the traits he possesses are from the lineage of the water demons 

"What is your business here, Reiji?" He is one of the few demons that is powerful enough, that such as Sesshomaru has to be wary of as he is no ordinary demon.

"I believe that is none of your business, though there are rumors that you have taken a human lover, so I'm guessing she resides here." 

"Hmph."

"You also do not have to worry, my master has no interest in your lover whoever she is as I do not even know her name, but rather I am here for a mortal that is cursed." He continued.

"Cursed?" 

"I'm pretty sure you know who the princess of the South is, as the news of her death several years ago spread far and wide in all 4 lands. Though many believe that she is indeed still alive as her body was never found, but the truth is she is indeed alive as it was my master who cursed her, to become human." Sesshomaru increased his guard as the princess they are talking about shares the same name as Rin's and he began to think of the face of the princess which almost looked liked his human lover Rin, a few centuries ago he noticed the princess who wore a simple gold kimono sitting in the garden at night, though her eyes were lifeless and full of sadness unlike Rin's happy and full of life beautiful eyes. Suddenly Sesshomaru remembers the time when Rin dreamt of a woman with flaming wings.

* * *

_ "Sesshomaru-sama, do you know any woman who wore a red kimono like Inuyasha-sama with flaming wings and carries a sword similar to your Tenseiga but the hilt is black." Rin who is 12 years old smilingly asked. _

_ "Why are you asking me about her?" _

_ "I never met her but I dreamt of her so it's weird, and she's so beautiful and elegant. But she was also sad despite her smiling, it was as if she was lonely." Her smile dropped when she described her. _

_ Sesshomaru was surprised by the question because the woman she just described fits the description of the wielder of the Zetsubo no Hono, the princess of the Southern lands, her political power is almost equal with Sesshomaru as they are both the children of a lord in their respective lands, the only difference is Sesshomaru is an heir while the princess. _

* * *

Everyone knew who the woman is, no demon does not know her name the same way as everyone knew who Sesshomaru is. The princess is known to be a half-fire demon, who is known to be calm and does not immediately resort to violence unless necessary. She carries the sword Zetsubo no Hobo, forged from the fangs of Inu no Taisho and gifted to her for protection.

"It appears that you are still a puppet, pathetic for someone who is formerly known as a general and now you are merely doing errands for your bastard master." Sesshomaru said as he wants the demon to leave as soon as possible while not showing his true emotions because he realized that his human lover is the person they seek though he is still in doubt about it.

"Be careful with your words Sesshomaru-sama, Yuichi-sama is the one you are insulting," Reiji growled at Sesshomaru.

"So?" 

Then another dog demon appeared in the scene, Inuyasha who was about to retire for the night smelled the unknown demon as well as Sesshomaru, and decided to leave Kagome with Sango and Miroku to be safe because of her pregnancy.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Judging the cute dog ears and your silver hair. You must be the famous Inuyasha, the husband of the legendary priestess who made the right wish on the Shikon Jewel," Reiji said.

Inuyasha scoffed at him and answered, "I am, so let me ask again, who are you?"

"I am Reiji, the famous water demon who has slain thousands of demons during the great war against the West. Your homeland Inuyasha." Reiji bowed slightly to Inuyasha as he introduced himself to him.

"That place maybe my father's home, but it is certainly not mine," Inuyasha said as drew his sword the Tessaiga against him.

"But you certainly inherited your father's attitude by drawing your sword without knowing the person's intention, but you see I'm not here for a fight." 

"Then why are you here?" Inuyasha slightly relaxed, but continues to be wary of the person in front of him.

"If you came here earlier then you would already know." Reiji sighed in irritation. "But then again, you are quite familiar with the woman I'm trying to find. After all, she did took care of you since the moment you have been in your mother's womb." He continued.

"Rin-chan?" Inuyasha whispered, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the familiarity of Inuyasha to Rin who is the princess.

"Yes that is the woman, I am referring to."

"What do you want with someone dead for years?" He gripped his sword tighter.

"Well, dead is something you shouldn't associate with her after all, she is still alive." Inuyasha's eyes widened

Sesshomaru frowned as well as Inuyasha because they both knew who he is talking about, Sesshomaru was not yet entirely sure if Rin is the cursed princess but judging Inuyasha's reaction he became certain about it, and Inuyasha has been doubting about it for the past weeks but chose to deny it because of false hope, but learning she is still alive and cursed he was now sure that Rin who is his half brother's lover is the Rin who took care of him.

A small explosion occurred between the brothers and Reiji, the one standing in the middle is Rin.

"It seems that I do not have to find her, since she came here herself," Reiji smirked

"It is you..." Inuyasha said as he dropped his sword in shock as the woman standing before them is Rin she was staring at Sesshomaru and him alone, based on her scent she is still human but her very self is slowly changing to a half-demon which is her real form.

"Is this who you truly are, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked her while having mixed emotions, she did not answer but continues to stare blankly at him. Then they began to understand that Rin is not herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNY Ep23 is the best episode for me, it's heartbreaking and beautiful with everything that happened, the way Sesshomaru gasped when he saw Rin opened her eyes, and how Inukimi and Zero interact with each other with InuKimi being a savage as usual and how Sesshomaru finally talks to his daughters at least Setsuna and lastly how the Tessaiga snapped.😭😭😭


End file.
